Homeopathy has been explained as copying information, e.g., a pattern or a combination of oscillations of different frequencies, onto a substrate from the information or pattern existing in the molecular structure of natural substances, e.g., herbs, antibodies, or pollen. The substrate with the copied information or pattern incorporated therein can then be used to effect a desired response. For example, in homeopathic medicine, the desired response might be the reduction of allergy symptoms in hay fever sufferers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,172 of K. E. Werner Kropp teaches a method for applying information energy to a substrate such as saline solution or oil by exposing the substrate to a magnetic vector potential field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,110 of K. E. Werner Kropp teaches a process for the manufacture of a synthetic homeopathic substrate by placing the substrate between opposing sets of magnets.
French patent application, Publication No. 2,634,381, published Jan. 26, 1990 and WO 91.10450, published Jul. 25, 1991 of J. J. C. Morez teach a method of producing larger quantities of homeopathic medicine by transferring to a large mass of material such as water the electromagnetic information of a homeopathic remedy by way of a transmitter-receiver.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of using physiologically acceptable substrates containing information energy for use in cosmetics, e.g. for improving skin condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of using physiologically acceptable substrates containing information energy for use in homeopathic medicine.